


To Become a Memory

by Spicy_Talaxian



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Blood, Death, I'm not religious I just like angels, Implied Violence, NOT Reader POV, Other, Reader dies, Sad, Short One Shot, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Talaxian/pseuds/Spicy_Talaxian
Summary: I dunno I really love my sort of Supernatural oc and I'm in kinda a mood.I don't know how he's a Supernatural oc and not just a normal character but oh wellI made this thingy on mynoise.net to go with it: https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/custom.php?l=6668423833234837424100&m=AUTUMNWALK0~PIANO1~PIANO2~AUTUMNWALK2~PIANO3~FOREST6~AUTUMNWALK7~FOREST7~FOREST8~AUTUMNWALK9&title=Writing%20LolHeres Samiel's character profile: https://toyhou.se/8871856.samiel
Relationships: Original Character/Reader





	To Become a Memory

I’m sorry I couldn’t be there this time, I broke my promise. I could only hope you forgave me as I carried you out. Your blood stains my hands. You told me a long time ago to never bring you back when you die. I wish you hadn’t, but the least I could do for you was take you out of that place. I took you to your favorite spot, a sunny national park. I saw you open your eyes to the blinding light of the sun. All my eyes focused on you. Warm tears streamed down your face as you looked up toward the light. Your hand weakly clutched at the fur on my neck. I folded my wings around us as if it would save you from the world. You whispered “It’s okay” to me seconds before the grip on my fur fell limp. It wouldn’t feel right to have even Death himself take your soul to heaven. I held the blue wisp in my hands. I will take you myself.


End file.
